Revenge
by Mint Ru'naru
Summary: Setiap vampir akan kembali ke masa lalu untuk membuat perhitungan, menuntaskan dendam atau merayakan kebuasannya dengan bermandikan darah. Sequel Bloodlust.. RnR no FLAME.. RnR RnR....


**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ranting: Entahlah Ichi tak tau..**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Fantasi**

**Warning: FemNaru, gaje, tak seperti genre, acak-acakan, Eyd tak teratur. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO FLAME.**

**Note's: Ni dia sequel bloodlust. Maaf menunggu lamaa.. Ichi terlalu sibuk. Fict ini pun Ichi buat saat akan UAS. =.=".. жpasti nilai Ichi jeblogж pokoknya doain aja Ichi gak OUT dari FFN. Makin lama FFN makin gaje. Banyak author baru *kaya Ichi* yang meng-COPY karya author-author senior. Mungkin kalian juga pernah membaca fict yang hampir mirip dengan judul fict Ichi yang Minus 100. Tapi Ichi gak plaigat, toh isinya berbeda. Oh ya, Ichi mohon bantuannya ya.. jika ada fict yang mirip dengan fict Ichi di mohon tolonglah beritahu Ichi. Ok lah..ntar bete lagi. RnR ya...NO FLAME AND PLAIGAT. Happy Reading~**

"**berbicara"**

'**berpikir'**

**CHAP 1 FLASH BACK**

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Summary:

Setiap vampir memiliki pertempurannya sendiri sebelum memutuskan di mana dirinya akan berkubang. Setiap vampir akan mencari jalan ke mana ia akan menambal jiwanya yang berlubang besar atau sebaliknya, ia akan menghapus jiwanya sendiri sehingga tak ada lagi lubang yang mesti tertambal. Setiap vampir akan kembali ke masa lalu untuk membuat perhitungan, menuntaskan dendam atau merayakan kebuasannya dengan bermandikan darah

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"**REVENGE"**

**By: Ichigo a.k.a SasuNa**

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

**~Normal POV~**

Naruto menatap kedua gundukan tanah bernisan kayu yang terbujur d antara rerimbunan semak. Pepohonan hitam terkesan lebih mati daripada isi ratusan –bahkan mungkin ribuan- kuburan di sekitarnya. Kegelapan menemani Naruto, seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi malam ini pada Naruto.

Aura kematian begitu tebal, seperti layar hitam yang menutupi setiap inci tubuh Naruto, yang ternodakan oleh cipratan darah segar. Matanya menatap dingin ke sesosok tubuh yang sudah tak berbentuk. Kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya, dan berjalan kearah takdir yang tak mungkin bisa ia ubah.

"It's show time.." ujarnya sembari mengelap sudut mulutnya, dan mulai berjalan.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

**~Sasuke POV~**

'_Di temukan sesosok mayat tak terbentuk. Di jalan Veteran, pada jam 03.00 dini hari. Mayat tersebut di__ temukan oleh seorang warga, saat warga tersebut pulang dari Rumah Sakit dini hari...'_ Sasuke, membaca koran itu seksama.

"Apa tuan putri berulah lagi?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Apa kau bilang Sasuke?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Tidak..Aniki.. tak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke sambil menutup koran itu.

**~End Sasuke POV~**

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Sebuah ritual wajib untuk para vampir, saat bulan purnama muncul mereka harus merayakannya dengan cara mandi darah. Setiap vampir di wajibkan untuk menyiksa korbannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengadakan pesta kemenangan vampir. Sungguh ironis melihat dunia kini ada dalam gengaman para vampir yang kelaparan. Dan lebih ironis, para manusia tak tahu bahwa kehidupan mereka terancam.

'_Dunia tercipta dari kegelapan, dan berakhir dengan kegelapan. Itulah yang kau ajarkan padaku.' _ pikir Naruto berulang-ulang seperti mantra.

"Aku harus mencari mangsa sebelum aku di mangsa." senyum dingin mengembang tipis di bibir dingin Naruto.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Naruto berjalan kearah pusat kota, terdiam dengan mulut terkantup rapat. Tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang wanita berambut merah darah, darah yang ia sukai. Wanita itu terperangah melihat seorang wanita yang sempurna di hadapannya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada wanita tersebut.

'_Bahan percobaan yang tepat. Saatnya mempraktekan cara bersenang-senang dari Orochi-Sensei.' _ pikir Naruto sambil menarik lembut tangan wanita itu.

"Maaf..saya tak sengaja." kata wanita itu.

"Tak apa. Apa kau sendirian malam ini?" tanya Naruto memakai kedok ramah.

"Ah..iya, panggil saja saya Karin." kata wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, Karin..apa kau tak keberatan aku menemanimu malam ini?" tanya Naruto sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ah..tentu.. Maaf tapi siapa nama anda?" tanya Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto.. Namikaze Naruto." kata Naruto sambil mulai berjalan mengiringi langkah kaki Karin.

Keheningan mengiringi perjalanan mereka berdua. Hanya sesekali terdengar lolongan anjing yang membuat bulu roma berdiri.

"Apa kau memiliki tujuan, Karin?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Saya baru saja pindah jadi saya tak tau akan pergi kemana.. Apa anda bisa menyarankan tempat yang baik untuk di kunjungi?" tanya Karin balik.

"Tentu..mari ikuti saya!" kata Naruto sambil menggengam tangan Karin, dan membuat Karin merasa aneh, tangan itu dingin sekali.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Naruto berhenti di sebuah taman kecil, yang bisa di bilang menyeramkan. Karin memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Merinding melihat banyak burung hantu memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

"Maaf Naruto. Apa anda tak salah tempat?" tanya Karin yang mulai ketakutan.

Naruto terdiam, tangannya melepas tangan Karin. Lolongan anjing menjadi temannya malam ini. Naruto meronggoh sesuatu dalam kantung celananya. Kemudian bertatapan dengan Karin.

"Tidak, saya tidak salah tempat. Saya akan memperlihatkan mimpi terburuk untuk anda." seringai Naruto terkembang dengan cepat.

'_Aku akan coba menjadi lebih sadis saat bulan purnama itu datang. Ini hanyalah percobaan.' _pikir Naruto.

"Ap..apa maksud anda?" tanya Karin sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto.

Naruto mendekati Karin. Matanya berubah menjadi merah darah. Menatap ganas ke arah Karin.

'CLING' kilatan benda yang tadi di ambil Naruto.

"Pi....pisau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? TOLONG~." Karin mulai ketakutan melihat pisau yang sangat tajam berada di tangan Naruto, siap untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

"Menjeritlah..meraunglah...menangislah..ayo tumpahkan semua yang kau inginkan manusia bodoh.. Tak ada yang akan mendengar lolongan kesakitanmu.. Ayo puaskan aku 'PELACUR'.." seru Naruto.

"TIDAK~JANGAN AKU MOHON..JANGAN BUNUH AKU..." jerit Karin histeris.

"Terlambat, saatnya kau merasakan panasnya api neraka." kata Naruto kejam dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum yang –sangat- mengerikan.

**~TO BI CONTINIU~**

**Special Thanks:**

_**ALL READER AND REVIEW (kalo ada yang mau Repiu).**_

**Yang mau baca Fict nista ini.**

_**My Baka Mouto virtual aka One Apple**_

**Yang temenin Ichi.**

_**My Kaa-Chan Virtual aka Uchiha No Vi-Chan**_

**Yang mau nyemangatin Ichi.**

_**My Tou-Chan Virtual aka Uchiha No Rafel-Kun**_

**Yang slalu menghilang tiba-tiba.**

_**My Aneki-Koi Virtual aka Chubby-Chu**_

**Yang mau bantuin Ichi.**

_**ALL MY FRIENDS (yang udah mau bantuin Ichi)**_

**Yang slalu mau nemeni Ichi.**

**жkebanyakan –di timpuk reader-ж**

**Note's:**

**Ehem~ gak puas?? Salahkan pada UTS dan tugas-tugas yang menggunung..жpundung di pojokanж. Gomen kalo ada miss typo..Ichi gak bisa ngilangin ntu penyakit.... Untuk sementara Ichi vakum. Jika tak ada halangan Ichi pasti terusin ni fict kok....жsembah sujudж Ichi mohon Reviewnya ya?? Kalo gak...mungkin Ichi males nerusin...**

**Wokehh.............REVIEW YA......TINGGAL TEKEN TOMBOL IJO-IJO DI BAWAH ITU KOK.........**

**~With Super Small Smirk~**

**^Ichigo aka SasuNa as Sweety Angelic Demon^**


End file.
